Como siempre
by Candela 98
Summary: Ron se incorporó y, con una seriedad en sus ojos azules que Hermione no conocía, clavó su vista en ella. "Te quiero, Hermione". Habían pasado siete lagos y duros años, sin embargo, la emoción era la misma que el primer día. Momento Perdido de HP7 parte 2


A Hermione Granger acababan de hacerle un regalo. Un regalo único, maravilloso, especial. Algo que no había podido disfrutar en sus últimos siete años de vida. La tranquilidad.

Parecía que el castillo, el que había sido su hogar durante todo ese tiempo, también se alegraba de que todo hubiera acabado. Aunque su aspecto derruido decía lo contrario, pequeños detalles lo delataban: era todo un espectáculo ver a las hermosas y antiguas armaduras supervivientes a la batalla volver a sus posiciones, aquellas de las que no se habían movido en siglos; u observar a Filch, sereno como jamás le había conocido, paseando con la Señora Norris por las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido.

Hacía rato que había amanecido, y Hermione contemplaba desde lejos el Gran Comedor. Los heridos charlaban con sus amigos y familia, animadamente pero con aspecto cansado, y éstos les abrazaban a la vez que sollozaban, dando gracias a Merlín por poder hacerlo.

Ya que otros no habían tenido la misma suerte.

Hermione no pudo contener una lágrima rabiosa, que rodó por su mejilla al divisar a los Weasley. Ellos; los magos más comprensivos, valientes y justos que podías encontrar, pagando tan alto precio por su bondad.

Un hijo.

Molly lloraba a lágrima viva abrazada al cadáver de Fred y Arthur, agachado a su lado, le acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos y gritaba entre sollozos.

Percy abrazaba a Ginny, que lloraba contra el pecho de su hermano mayor, aunque lo que en realidad él necesitaba era ser consolado, pues bien poco podía consolar la pérdida de su propio hermano. Bill se retorcía en el suelo, rodeado por el suave brazo de Fleur, y luego... estaba George.

En una esquina, solo, desamparado. Si a ella acababan de hacerle un regalo, a George Weasley le habían quitado una parte de su alma. Su hermano, su gemelo. Su mejor amigo. Eran demasiados golpes de un solo tiro. Para un amante de la vida como George, era como si ésta hubiese decidido mostrarle su lado más cruel y terrible.

E irreparable.

George lloraba. Ginny lloraba. Bill, Percy, Molly y Arthur lloraban.

E inevitablemente, Hermione también lloraba.

Desesperada, se reprochaba a sí misma no haberlo hecho mejor, no haber estado ahí para proteger a Fred... y a Remus, Tonks, Colin y otros tantos que habían dado su vida por los demás. Pero sobre todo, se reprochaba que aquel sentimiento de alivio egoísta perdurase en ella. Que a pesar de todos los valientes caídos, a ella sólo le importara que Ronald Weasley estuviera vivo y a salvo.

Y en ese momento, él quiso recordarle que así era.

-¿Hermione?

Alto. Desgarbado. Y pelirrojo. Sobre todo pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!

Se abalanzó sobre el que había sido su amigo durante tantos años y le estrechó con fuerza; como queriendo asegurarse de que era cierto, que estaba vivo y no era una cruel broma del destino. Comprobando que no era una ilusión y que el espíritu de Bellatrix Lestrange le no había asesinado, utilizando su último hálito de vida en cobrar su venganza, como ya había sucedido unas cinco veces en su cabeza.

-Ron... Fred... Debí... Lo siento.

Él no pudo sino abrazarla aún más fuerte. Sus ojos; rojos, hinchados y anegados en lágrimas, la miraron con fijeza durante un instante, y su dueño sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para murmurar:

-Fred... Luchó por lo que creía... y no... le habría gustado que sufriéramos por él... -por más que intentó autoconvencerse, el horrible sentimiento de culpa que hacía horas que inundaba a Ron acabó por superarle de nuevo-. ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Yo no lo hice... suficientemente bien... ¡y ahora mi hermano está muerto!

Ron se derrumbó en el asiento donde segundos antes había estado sentada Hermione. Enterró la cabeza bajo los brazos y volvió a romper a llorar como antes lo había hecho sobre el cadáver de su hermano mayor.

Hermione, por primera vez incapaz de solucionar un problema, tomó asiento a su lado y se tumbó sobre su espalda, rodeándole con los brazos.

Así transcurrieron los segundos, los minutos, quizás las horas, Hermione no estaba segura. Pero llegado el momento, Ron se incorporó y, con una seriedad en sus ojos azules que Hermione no conocía, clavó su vista en ella.

-Te quiero, Hermione.

Habían pasado siete lagos y duros años, sin embargo, la emoción era la misma que el primer día. Bueno, no exactamente la misma, ya que Hermione podía recordar como aquel niño pelirrojo le había parecido grosero y, siendo sincera, algo estúpido.

Peor cuando esa opinión cambió radicalmente, un par de años y cientos de aventuras más tarde, la chica estuvo segura de que ya no volvería a ver a Ronald Weasley de otra forma. Y no se equivocó. Como siempre.

-Yo también te quiero, Ron. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -añadió, detectando que él volvía a sentirse culpable. Lo leyó en sus ojos.

Ron esbozó una triste sonrisa y suspiró; fijando la mirada en un punto en el infinito, más allá del Bosque Prohibido e incluso de los límites del castillo.

-No te merezco, Hermione. Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo... Alguien como Krum, como McLaggen...

El rostro de la joven enrojeció de arriba a abajo, únicamente de la rabia que sentía. ¡Ron, su Ron, rebajándose de esa manera! Pero ella sabía perfectamente a qué se debía, e iba a arreglarlo. Como fuese.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No te consiento que digas eso! -exclamó, poniéndose en pie de un brinco-. Lo que ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya. ¡Tú no eres un débil!

Se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio.

Hermione miraba a Ron, expectante.

Ron miraba a Hermione, amargamente.

Y por fin, a él le bastó contemplar aquellos ojos castaños para saber que en ellos estaba la verdad. Como siempre.

Se levantó y Hermione comprendió que, por enésima vez, Ron Weasley acababa de entrar en razón. Como siempre.

Instintivamente, se acercaron y se fundieron en una abrazo. Cálido, protector, dulce. Como estar en casa.

-Ni después de esto podremos dejar de discutir, ¿verdad? -bromeó Ron, con algo que sabía que sería así.

Hermione rió.

-Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada -le dio tiempo a responder, antes de ser silenciada por los labios del muchacho.

Fue su segundo beso del día. Y también de su vida. Más seguro. Más confiado. Sin presiones, ni horribles guerras que podrían arrebatarles a vida a ambos.

Ya no había ningún mago tenebroso intentando liquidarles para alejarles de un trozo de su alma. Aunque eso, en cierto modo, les había ayudado.

A partir de ese momento, lo único que podría separarles serían ellos mismo y sus discusiones, que prometían ser copiosas y abundantes, aunque también lo serían sus reconciliaciones.

Como siempre.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo (y quizás poco extenso) One-Shot! Tengo pensada una segunda parte, así que quizá sea más correcto llamarle Two-Shot... Aunque igual lo publico por separado (es más bien una versión alternativa de este fic)... Así que sí, dejémoslo en One-Shot.<p>

¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? A mí personalmente no me convence del todo, creo que le faltan cosas, pero nadie es perfecto... Excepto Ron *_*

¡SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS, SIN COMPROMISO A SUSCRIPCIÓN Y SIN COMISIONES! (Algo original tenía que poner, jajjaa)


End file.
